In the related art, to make it difficult for stains to adhere to the surface of various substrates and allow stains to be easily removed by washing with water, many techniques and materials for imparting hydrophilicity and oil repellency to the surface have been proposed.
Specifically, in Patent Document 1, a technique of performing a surface treatment of glass using a water and oil repellent in the related art is described. However, in this case, there is a problem in that fine water droplets remain on the surface of the glass, and due to this, spots are formed. To solve this problem, a hydrophilic oil repellent treatment agent obtained by combining both a fluorine-containing silane compound and a hydrophilic silane compound has been proposed.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, a surface-modifying agent formed of a copolymer of a fluorine-based vinyl monomer having a fluoroalkyl group, a cationic, anionic, or nonionic vinyl monomer, and the like is disclosed. Furthermore, in Patent Document 2, a method of imparting antifouling properties and antifogging properties by applying the surface-modifying agent to a slide glass and forming a hydrophilic oil repellent layer on the surface of the slide glass as a substrate is disclosed.
In addition, in Patent Document 3, a method of forming a film on a glass surface and imparting durability, easy cleaning properties, and antifogging properties by performing a plasma treatment in an atmosphere in which an oxygen-containing compound having a perfluorocarbon and an oxygen atom and having neither a C—H bond nor a halogen atom is present is disclosed.
In addition, in Patent Document 4, a method of exerting antifouling properties and easy cleaning properties by a coating film containing a fluorine-based oligomer having a hydrophilic group and an oil repellent group, although sufficient antifouling properties cannot be exerted in water and oil repellent coating and hydrophilic and lipophilic coating, is disclosed.
The techniques disclosed in these Patent Documents 1 to 4 are expected to be applied to applications in which hydrophilicity and oil repellency is imparted to a substrate (surface of a substrate) and to obtain antifouling properties and anti-fogging properties.